Redemption
by KillerMiget
Summary: Good cannot be in existence with out the presents of evil. Its suppression had not removed it from the humans world.Its return was only know as, The Judgement. TyKa Religious theme is implied!


* * *

Well, did you all miss me? its been awhile aint it?!? To those of you who are still waiting on 'little miss' I promise it hasn't been dropped, I will write more for it soon! i just had to get this idea down first.

This is my Entry for the Ultmate Fanfition contest on for the AU section.

Thanks again Fira for being my Beta!

* * *

The world had changed. Evil was all but a memory in the oldest of minds. All world religions were co founding together with peace. Things like wars and suffering had not been seen for over 50 years. It seemed that all was perfect. Everything was good.

But nothing can last. And as any mind which expands itself to the heavens knows. Good can not be in existence with out the presents of evil. Its suppression had not removed it from the humans world. Rather it had helped it to regenerate and fest within its lay. Till it remerged.

This was known as, The Judgement.

The heavens seemed to be destroyed. The gods that worked together were all but lost, their powers being stripped and confined to the very earth they had rained over, only those of special Blessing were chosen by the Gods to hold these now raw spirits, known as Fai, but even these Blessited were not enough to repel the Evil that could consume the hearths of there sons and daughters. All that they could do, Was end the place evil had rested within them. The heart.

The Evil spread. It became of being, one with its own mind. Much like what the Gods ones were. It wanted to consume the very last thing the world had left. Its faith.

Down to its last few. Humanity stood towards the end. Even those which held the Ffai weakened at the might that Evil now held. Fearing that the war of light would be lost to this darkness, four of which held Ffai Sort out the last god known to have held on to some of its once mighty power. They asked for a way to save the world. Seeing what was believed to be the last untouched hearts by evil on the earth, the god willing gave its own son to them, a child. Nothing more then a boy, but still the Heart of Forgiveness.

The god told them to take this child filled with Forgiveness to the highest point in the land, where he will willingly be nailed to the sign the god would send. one nail though each hand and one though the feet. Place a crown of sorrow on his head, and with a kiss to the child▓s lips, drive the Ffai of Fire though his heart. The blessed agreed, and with heavy hearts they did what had to be done.

Arriving at the point of the world, the sign was delivered to be that of a simple wooden cross for which the sacrificed was to be nailed to. The child did not cry nor struggle. As The God had said he was willing to die, to suffer so the world would not, to bear the pain which could only lead to Forgiveness. Before the last wound could be bared by the child, evil struck down the Ffai from within the Blessed. With out the gods power within them, they had become suitable for Evil▓s presences, there hearts now bear from what once was its protection.

The boy could not stand to watch those who he had come to love suffer at Evils hands, and ripping himself from the cross. He embraced the Evil knowing it could not live within him. Crippled by the boys sacrifice of his own purity of heart, Evil was forced back to its lay, within the soul and body of one of the Blessed which had given in to its temptations. Evil Was contained, but had not been destroyed as the Heart Of Forgiveness had not been pieced by the Ffai of Fire.

The Blessed Ffai returned and in seeing the pain now forced upon the Child, the blessed asked for its rest. The Ffai agreed to end the child▓s life knowing that they would all return when the war came to be once more.

The blessed of Fire asked to die with the child as it could not bear the guilt of failing god. Again the Ffai agreed and with one mighty rush. The heart and Fire died.

The other Bleessed lived out the last of there days preparing what was left for the world, so it could build again. Only those chosen by the Ffai would ever know of what truly happened after The Judgement. The rest of the World was left to forget.

Decades past. Slowly the gods became know once more, but never could receive the power they had lost. The Ffai still lived though the should of the Blessed after their bodies had died, though generations. Evil seemed to stay dormant, and the Blessed needed not to use the Ffai. It seemed peace was returning.

And that was when Evil Returned, though Sin. Still bound to it human prison Evil could not enter the world instead it sent its children to consume the weak by using Sin, Evils version of the Gods Ffai.

Even though they knew it was impossible for Evil to enter this world once more, the gods became restless once more, fearing that it could find a way to return to The Judgment.

Stories of People changing and loosing there hearts started gracing peoples lips. The gods heard them all, and agreed to awaken The Heart Of Forgiveness once more from within the boy which had been born not knowing of what he power he contained. The blessed was called to Find the child and remove sin from the world.

The four Blessed agreed and began their search.

* * *

lol, Well theres the start. now if your all nice and reviwe I might make an ending :P 


End file.
